Confide in Me
by ShOrTsTaCk215
Summary: When the band becomes involved with a juvinile convict, things actually start looking up for the band...But could they lose their new friend because of their good fortune? Plz READ AND REVIEW!
1. Hustle and Bustle

Hey everyone, I'm new to this whole fanfiction scene, in fact, this is my first time on this site, so please don't kill me if I suck at this stuff alright? Please Review, it'd mean a lot to me.

Hustle and Bustle  
  
Pascack Hills High School is the second best in New York. This is where everyone from Horace Green ended up going unless they decided to go to a private school. The band was still there at the age of seventeen, although Dewy wasn't their lead singer anymore. Tamika had taken on the role. Every day after school they went to practice with Dewy, but they still had yet to get a real gig. Summer did her best, but failed miserably. They had some new songs that Zack wrote, and also started playing songs by their favorite bands. At certain points, the band agreed that they needed a male singer, so Zack and Dewy would switch on and off. Freddy also had an alright singing voice but refused to sing in front of groups.

They had been playing in Dewy's apartment for practice, but it was obvious that they needed a new place. If they played too loud the land lord would get angry and threaten to kick them out. They also needed a bigger space, and more bedrooms in case they decided to pull an all nighter, which meant that Dewy would be living wherever they picked. He was tired of his small cramped apartment.

"Alright, so when are we getting our next damn gig?!" Freddy screamed on day at practice. It had been bugging him that they hadn't had a real gig, just some kid parties, Bat/Bar Mitzvahs, etc. Freddy had yet to get rid of his "bad boy" attitude and had often found himself at bars and clubs but eventually Zack set him straight. He no longer drank, and seemed to have more focus on the band.

"Freddy, relax. We're just hitting a slump man! Summer'll find us a gig soon." Zack told him reassuringly. They went over some new songs that each of them had written. Dewy would pop in and out with the lead vocals, but mostly left it to Tamika. Dewy ended practice and Freddy and Zack walked to Freddy's house because they'd forgotten, as usual, that they could drive.

"So Freddy man, what should we do tonight as it is Friday?"

"Beats me. Why don't we do something fun." Zack eyed him warily.

"If by fun you mean illegal, then no thank you." Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Then what do you want to do?" They passed by a telephone pole that had a flyer with tabs on it.

center_Think you're good at pool?  
Why not try your hand at the pool tournament Friday September 16th  
**Where:** Moonshine Pool Hall, 13 Foghorn Way.  
Make sure your pockets are full./center  
_Zack stared at Freddy. Surely he wasn't thinking what he thought he was thinking. Yeah Freddy was an amazing pool player, but against pros and for money?! Freddy smiled and pulled off one of the tabs.

"Don't worry bud, we won't be bored any more." Freddy smiled and grabbed his car from the driveway before heading off towards the hall. They were greeted by dark, musty smells of smoke and alcohol. There was a group of boys by the pool table playing a game of eight-ball. Freddy went over to them.

"We're here for the tournament." He said. The guy looked him up and down skeptically, then burst out laughing.

"You, Mr. Prep, want to play against us?" He and his friends started laughing. Zack seemed to back down a bit, but Freddy took a step closer to the guy, unfazed by what was just said.

"I said, I'm here to play. When do I start?" He said sternly. He'd been used to being called a prep, but he was nothing of the sort. As said before, he's a bad boy, and that instinct had taken over. The other guys snorted and got into a huddle. They looked towards a small bar, motioned towards someone, and turned back to Freddy.

"Since you're new to this whole thing, we'll put you up against our worst player." He smirked. Freddy glared at him.

"Dude, I know how to play pool for gods sake. Put me up against your best." The guys laughed again and the crowd parted to reveal a girl in baggy, jeans and a baggy black T-shirt. Her face was covered by a black baseball cap. She seemed a bit short (as in came up to his chin) and chubby for Freddy's liking, but maybe it was just the clothes...naah.

"Shaw, meet Prep, Prep this is Shaw. She'll teach ya. Starting bet, twenty." So, the girl's name was Shaw, obviously her last name. She and Freddy handed the money over to the bookie. She racked, and tossed Freddy a cue.

"Ready Prep?" she dared turning her baseball cap backwards. Her eyes were mysteriously hazel, and her auburn hair twisted with the movement of the cap. She seemed to have a few healing bruises around her eyes. He wasn't intimidated. No one ever was that played her. That was the point. Everyone thinks that the little girl is going to suck at pool.

"The name's Freddy Jones, Shaw." He shot back while lining up his shot. His break didn't sink anything. Shaw took shot after shot, making almost every one in. Freddy and Zack watched her in awe. The other guys and bookie smiled contently. The game ended and the bookie handed Shaw the money.

"Care for a rematch Jones?" she asked. He nodded and put fifty dollars on the table. Remind you he's rich, just like all the other guys at their school. The game ended the exact same way.

"Well, it looks like I've won seventy dollars from you Jones, and I'm guessing the guys told you I'm their worst player?" Freddy and Zack nodded. She smiled, "There's a lie if I ever heard it. I can beat any of these guys in pool any day."

"One more game." Freddy said, again putting up fifty dollars. She shrugged and complied with another fifty. They were in the middle of another massacre when the hall doors opened and the police entered. The officer walked over to Shaw and put her hands behind her back. He cuffed her and emptied her pockets. She had over a thousand dollars there.

"Hustling again Shaw? How many times have I told you to stop doing this?" he said unhappily. She just rolled her eyes.

"Let's see Marks, there was last month, and the month before, and the month before that. You know I just miss your smiling face." She said sarcastically.

"You know I have to report this one this time." He told her. "You'll spend the night in the big house before we decide what to do with you."

"Not the place with the damn horses again." She groaned.

"Not this time Shaw. You've been at this for years. Now I'm going to un-cuff you. I want you to give these people back their money, and then you'll come with me. I'm pretty sure there's going to be a heavy community service charge against you, as you're still a minor." Shaw handed back all the money, but only Freddy caught that she kept one hundred dollars and handed it to the bookie for safe keeps.

"See ya Shaw!"

"We'll miss ya!"

"See ya when you get back!" The guys called as she was taken out to the police car. Freddy and Zack turned to the guys.

"I'm guessing this happens a lot?" Zack asked. The guys nodded.

"About every month. Usually Officer Marks lets her off easy, but it doesn't look like it this time."

"Why does he let her off?" The guys eyed them warily. "Come on, we won't tell a soul." The guys all walked away, not caring about what the two "preps" wanted. Zack and Freddy went to Freddy's house to talk about the night's events.

* * *

Shaw sat in a police car for over the tenth time in her life. The first was when...it hurt to even think about it. She kept hearing the screaming in her dreams.

"Shaw, come on, it's time to go in." Officer Marks told her, snapping her out of her daydream. She nodded and got out of the car. Marks watched her enter the jail. He had watched her grow up all these years, and yet had failed to help her. She was just another lost teen.

"Hey Marks, could we please not tell my dad, you know how he'll get...can't I just tell him that I've gotten another job and stayed at a friend's house?" The officer nodded in response. She hugged him. "Thanks man. I owe you big time."

He locked her in the jail cell and went to find a somewhat lenient punishment for her. He saw one of the other officers watching him, and smiled.

"You can't keep babying her George." The officer told him.

"Yeah, I know Brian, but she's been through a lot. You can't ask me to not be a little lenient." He replied. Everyone knew that he had a soft spot for Shaw. Brian handed him a folder.

"Says they're looking for some help during the day. Should be good enough to keep her out of trouble. Just make sure she's not at that pool hall anymore. Rumor has it you're being taken off that watch." George sighed and nodded looking at the service. It would hopefully knock some sense into her.

* * *

The next day Dewy called everyone over for band practice. Everyone came in little by little, Summer, of course was the first one there. She was yelling at yet another person who didn't want them to open for a certain band.

"Well you don't know what you're missing out on! School of Rock is an AMAZING band! You'd be stupid to not put us on the bill!" she screamed into the phone before hanging up. Dewy rolled his eyes and waved to everyone as they came in.

"If she keeps this up we'll never have a gig." He whispered to Katie, who tried to stifle a laugh. Freddy and Zack were talking about their night at the bar to Lawrence and Tamika.

"So she got taken by the police?" Lawrence asked. Freddy nodded.

"But she was an amazing pool player! You should have seen her backwards shot! It was twice as good as mine!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, she whooped Freddy twice, and was about to do it a third until the Fuzz came." Zack laughed. Freddy punched him in the arm.

"I was a little rusty, that's all." Michelle (one of the groupie/roadies) came over and sat next to Freddy.

"She sounds like trouble to me." Freddy and Zack laughed.

"She also looked the part! I mean the baggies! You'd think she was a he!" Freddy laughed. Dewy heard them and they told him the story.

"Hey, she's doing her thing man. Maybe she doesn't have the cash like you guys do. Or maybe it's her style...OR what sounds more believable, it helps her play the part of hustler." He told them reasonably. "Rock and Roll positions!"

"Ummm...Dewy? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Alicia said quietly and motioned for him in the other room. He nodded and followed. They were gone for a few minutes.

"What do you think is up?" Katie asked.

"Beats me, but the look on her face wasn't a good one." Zack noted.

"Hey, maybe she's going to give him a sassy little speech!" Freddy laughed. Marta walked over to the drum set and punched him in the arm. Dewy came back into the room with Alicia.

"Guys, it seems that Alicia is moving to California with her parents. She has to leave the band." Everyone gasped. Marta was crying on Tamika's shoulder.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I have no choice." She whispered before running out of the apartment.

"Okay....I guess we won't have any practice today...see you all Tuesday after school." Dewy said slowly.

* * *

Monday came and went, and Tuesday was looking like it was going to be the same. Freddy came to school on his motorcycle, a red and black street bike that was his pride and joy. First period Chemistry was a bore. Freddy sat next to Tamika in English class as they waited for their essays to be returned. Freddy had his fingers crossed. English wasn't his best subject, yeah he could speak the language fine, but when it came to putting his thoughts down on paper, well let's just say he wasn't that great. Okay, not great wasn't a good way to put it...he was failing miserably. Summer had been tutoring him, but it didn't seem to be working because all she'd do was stare at him during their sessions and not get anything done.

"Mr. Jones, maybe we should find you another tutor eh?" came the voice of his teacher, Mr. Bard. He was cool as far as teachers went, making fun of students and acting all crazy. The grade on his paper though, was not. D. His parents warned him that if his grades didn't improve they'd take him out of the band.

"Damnit! Why the fuck can't I get this shit!" he yelled. The whole class looked at him.

"Mr. Jones! Detention after school today! Here! We'll work on your essay! I've got a quick meeting so be waiting here at three thirty." Mr. Bard told him sternly. Cursing wasn't something he approved of. Freddy sighed and nodded his head. This was not a good day. He'd messed up his chemistry lab and now he failed his essay. What next? The bell rang and he went off to Spanish. Lunch came and freed him from his bad mood. After all, who didn't like lunch. Summer came over and sat next to him.

"Hey Freddy, how's it going?"

"Not so good, I've got to find a new tutor for English. Sorry Sum." He told her while taking a bite into his sandwich. She stared.

"What do you mean a new tutor? I'm your tutor!"

"Yeah well you're obviously not doing that great of a job I got a D on my last essay. Mr. Bard'll probably have me work with Lawrence or something. He's a good writer. Anyway, I've got detention after school, so can you tell Dewy that I'll be late?"

"But Freddy! You can't be late! What'll we do without you?" Summer whined.

"I think you'll live."

* * *

That's all for this chapter.....I hope u liked it. I'll try and update as much as I can...but its up to u whether or not i keep writing...

Shortstack :-D


	2. So We Meet Again

Hey TY EVERYONE who reviewed!!! It rly made me feel good...i tried 2 fix all the spelling mistakes...i hope I didn't miss anything. Plz read and review.

* * *

So We Meet Again  
  
Freddy was making his way to Room 215 to meet with Mr. Bard for his detention, his third one that month. Man they were really starting to rack up. He could hear the gentle footsteps of the janitor somewhere near by. After taking his seat, Freddy took out his paper and stared blankly at all the red marks on the first page alone.

"When will I ever get this shit?!" he muttered to himself, taking out some sheets of paper."Well Freddy, I'm so glad you decided to attend detention." Mr. Bard said from the doorway. Freddy gave him a small smile."I had nothing better to do." Mr. Bard took up a seat next to Freddy and they started working on the paper. After a half hour of major revisions someone's head popped into the classroom."Ummm...Mr. Bard is it?" came the voice of a girl."Yes Miss...""Shaw, Sir, Reina Shaw. I was wondering when you'd be done so that I can mop the floor. Just let me know when." Freddy looked up. The girl had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and was in baggy jeans and a T-shirt with cut off sleeves. Shaw? Wasn't that the name of the girl from the pool hall. She looked at him."Hey Prep." She smirked."Hustler." Freddy replied. Mr. Bard looked back and forth between the two. Then it clicked."Reina, it was Freddy that you were caught hustling?" she nodded. "Congratulations. He's never been beaten.""Thank you Sir.""Would you mind doing me a favor?" he asked. She shrugged. "I need to get something from the office, could you watch Freddy for a minute.""Sure." Mr. Bard left the room and Shaw hopped up on one of the desks."So what you in for?" she asked."Bad grade and cursing in class." She laughed."Oooh, what a bad boy. Little preppy boy said some bad words.""Come on! I'm not in the mood. What are you doing here anyway?""This," she gestured around the room. "Is my community service. I'm stuck here till the end of the year playing janitor." Freddy nodded and went back to his paper, silently drumming his fingers on the desk. Reina started mopping the floor."So, what band do you play for?" she asked while putting a chair on top of one of the desks."Huh?""Well you play drums, so what band are you in?" she repeated. This time Freddy looked at her."How do you know I'm a drummer?""You were tapping your fingers on your desk with amazing accuracy to Back in Black by AC/DC, usual drummers quirk, therefore I assumed you were a drummer. Care to prove me wrong?""Well Reina-""Please, call me Ray, only adults call me by my full name.""Alright, Ray, yes I'm part of a band. The School of Rock.""Are you guys any good? How many gigs have you had?""I'd say we're pretty good. Haven't had any gigs though. No one wants to hire a bunch of teens.""Where do you guys practice?" she asked."In an apartment. But we're trying to find a bigger place where we can pull all nighters." Ray looked at him in an odd way, and then went back to her mopping."Alright, that's all for today Freddy, I've got to get going." Mr. Bard said coming back into the room. "Reina, you're free to go as well." She nodded and left the room. Freddy packed up his things and started for the door."Oh, and Freddy, we're starting on poetry tomorrow, so you'd better find a good tutor for that. Miss Hathaway isn't doing as good of a job as I'd hoped. But I will find someone for you.""Yes Sir." Freddy headed out to his bike and saw another one right next to it. Pitch black with flames licking the gas tank and body. The chrome rims were so clean he could see his reflection in them."Admiring my bike drummer boy?" Ray said from behind him. He jumped a little."Hey it's a nice bike. If you didn't want me looking at it maybe you shouldn't have ridden it here. Where'd you get it?""Bought the parts and put it together myself, unlike some people, my Daddy doesn't buy me anything I want.""Shut up! I got this bike for my seventeenth birthday! It was the only thing I got and I'm damn happy that I have it." The sound of a car came down the school driveway and stopped right in front of them. A green pickup truck with two guys in it."So Shaw, decided to go preppy on us?" said one of the guys."Buzz off Larry. I'm stuck playing janitor at the school. It just so happens that the Prep goes here.""You goin' to the pool hall tonight?" Ray shook her head."Naah, I gotta work. Ryan'll have my head if I miss another shift. Hey Jones, you should stop by along with the band.""Sure, where?""Ambrosia, on the corner of 4th and 16th. Just tell them you're with me.""Shaw, you're inviting the Prep into Ambrosia?!" Larry said getting out of the van. He was tall and had muscles to spare, but Ray didn't seem to be intimidated by him."Listen Larry, I can invite anyone I want because _I_ work there." He looked like he was going to punch her."Preps don't come to Ambrosia. Got that." He said dangerously."You're not the boss of me. Now get lost. Ya hear that Juan? VETE!" she screamed in Spanish to the guy in the car."Watch your mouth Shaw.""Hey man leave her alone." Freddy said."So the Prep speaks. Listen man, if you don't want trouble I suggest you keep your poser ass outta this." Ray pushed him backwards."Shut up Larry. He and his band are coming so you can just fuck off!" Larry pushed her to the ground and hopped back into his car."Watch it Shaw, if I see him there, we'll be having a long chat.""Looking forward to it Larry." She said coldly, getting in the last word. Larry and Juan drove off. Freddy helped her up."You alright?""Yeah fine. Be there tonight at eight okay? Bring everyone. Come by the bar, I can probably get you guys some free rounds of soda and some chow. Oh and make sure all your homework's done. Don't want you getting into any trouble now do I?" She mounted her bike, put on her helmet and rode off down the street. Freddy couldn't help but feel confused. Did she really want them to come? Or was she just using them as a way to get back at this Larry guy? Eh, they'd show up anyway.The band made their way to the entrance of Ambrosia. Rock music could be heard from the parking lot. It was definitely a club. Two security guards were standing at the doorway. The larger of the two stopped them from getting in."Name?" he asked."Freddy Jones." The guard looked at the guest list."Jones, Jones...Nope not on the list. Sorry man. No name no entry.""I told you this was a bad idea Freddy." Summer said annoyingly. "She obviously doesn't even work here.""We're with Ray Shaw." The guard looked at him skeptically and reached for his walkie talkie."Yo Shaw, get down here!" They heard a voice crackle a response."Roger that." A few minutes later Ray showed up in loose fitting black pants and a form fitting black tank top. _Alright, maybe she's not chubby._ Freddy thought."Hey Jones, is this the band?""Band and Crew." He replied."They're with me Roger." The guard nodded and allowed them in. "Alright, hey everyone I'm Ray Shaw. I will be your janitor for the rest of the year. I work here most nights as a bartender.""Zack, lead guitar.""You were the one with Jones right?" Zack nodded."Dewey, founder and singer.""Katie, bassist.""Summer Hathaway, manager.""Tomika, lead vocals." Everyone else introduced themselves."I'm Billy, the stylist." He looked her up and down. "Spin around." Ray complied. "You'd be perfect to model my new designs. I made them too short for Katie." Ray laughed and nodded, not noticing everyone shaking their heads no. Ray led them to the bar."Billy, why don't you have me try on the outfits?" Summer asked. "I am shorter then Katie.""Because they'd look much better on Ray. They'd fit her form better."  
  
"So what can I get you?" Ray asked from behind the bar."For me, a beer, and soda for the band." Dewey was about to take out some money but Ray stopped him."It's on the house." She handed them their drinks and pulled out a beer for herself."You know you shouldn't be drinking that." Katie said."Yeah, Freddy should know all about getting drunk, why don't you ask him about it." Zack teased. Freddy punched him in the arm."So, Jones is an alcoholic?" she asked."No, when I'm pissed off I get wasted." He replied. Someone on stage started singing Avril Lavigne. People on the dance floor were booing."Get off the stage!" Ray screamed. After much protest the person left and the DJ started playing some songs."Does that happen a lot?" Summer asked."Pretty much. Most people go up there to sing for the scouts that come around here. Weekends we have bands come and play.""Scouts?""Yeah Tomika we get scouts here. MTV, VH1, Jive. Take your pick and I guarantee they've been here. MTV usually looks for dancers. The others search for groups that can rock.""Can anyone perform?" Dewey asked obviously interested."Well, usually we book bands for the weekend when we know there's gonna be scouts here. The band would have to go through an audition with either me or the owner's son. During the week you can play whenever you want, or challenge someone from another band. We've gotten bassists, singers, everyone.""Do you do anything?" asked Zack."Ray's been asked to dance for MTV numerous times." Another bartender said while giving Ray a kiss on the cheek."Hey Ryan.""MTV? Are you that good?" Marta asked."I'm not that great.""Not that great? She's amazing...just won't dance for those pop bitches. Go show 'em." Said another bartender who she also gave a kiss to."Can't Chris, my shift isn't over for another few hours.""Ray, my dad owns the place. Go and dance damit!" Ryan told her. Ray downed her drink and hurdled the bar top."Let's go dance!" she smiled. Once she stepped onto the dance floor, people moved out of her way. She pointed to Ryan and Chris to join her. The song ended and the DJ put on "Get Low". Ray rolled her eyes and started the routine. When it came to the chorus Ray slid on the ground and popped back up into a full body roll. The guys started break dancing. She did some fancy footwork and then started on the crip walk. At the end she spun around and landed on her knees. Everyone started clapping, and some guys were cat-calling her. Ryan pulled her up and he and Chris went back to the bar. Tomika and Katie ran over to Ray. Dewy and the guys went back to the bar."Ray that was amazing!" Tomika exclaimed."Can you teach me to dance like that?" Katie added. Ray nodded. The DJ came over with a video camera."So Ray, when do I get to show MTV all of these amazing videos?""When you stop playing this pop shit and give me some real Rock and Roll." She shot back teasingly. The guy nodded and went to leave but stopped in mid-turn. "Watch out for Larry. He's not in a good mood.""Is he ever?""He usually is when you're around.""Shut up man. I got some dancing to do." She smiled. "So you guys ready to dance or what?""The guys don't dance." Katie laughed."Everyone can dance.""No, they don't. They don't know how." Summer told her with attitude."Well I'll change that...hey Katie, come with me." Ray said mischievously. Katie nodded and followed."What's your plan?""You like Zack don't you?""What?""I saw you lookin' at him when I was dancing. I'll teach you to dance like me so you can grab his attention.""Really?!" Katie exclaimed and gave her a hug."I'll take that as a 'yes I like Zack'." Ray laughed. "You and I are going to prove Summer wrong. Do you know how to grind?""Yeah, I did it with some guys at school last year." Katie told her."Good. We're gonna get them on this dance floor.""But how?""By making Zack jealous of course. I'll get a guy to dance with you, and then I'll go talk to the guys. Zack'll probably come over and break you two up. You make a comment that'll make him dance with you, and then Jones'll be alone, so I guess I'm gonna be stuck with him.""Alright. But how do we get the guys?""Just follow my lead." Ray smiled and started doing dance moves that Katie was able to copy easily. They were in the middle of a body roll when a guy came over and tapped Katie on the shoulder."You wanna dance?" he asked. Katie nodded and Ray went to go talk to the guys. They were over by the bar. Dewey had left saying that he needed to get some sleep."So, where's Katie?" Zack asked. "Wasn't she dancing over there with you?""Yeah, but some guy asked her to dance, so they're grinding somewhere." Ray said nonchalantly. Zack nearly spit out his drink."She's dancing with a strange guy?! Where?!" Ray pointed to where Katie was and Zack stormed off. Ray couldn't help but laugh."Oh yeah, boy's got it bad.""You planned that didn't you?" Freddy asked."Better believe it.""So what do we do? Now that you've taken my two best friends away from me." Ray leaned over the bar."Well Mr. Jones, rumor has it that you're incapable of dancing.""I'm not incapable of dancing, I just choose not to." He replied."I'll believe it when I see it. Come on, prove Hathaway wrong." Ray challenged. Freddy raised his eyebrows."You wanna dance with me?""No, I wanna dance with Dewey. Yes you! Come on! I'll teach you how to grind.""Alright, but I don't need you to teach me."

"That remains to be seen." Freddy finished his Pepsi and followed Ray onto the dance floor. They were right by Katie and Zack who were grinding. Freddy came up behind Ray and put his hands on her hips. They started swaying to the music. Ray caught Katie's eye and winked at her. Katie blushed. Ray then did a little dip and swung around so that she was facing Freddy. She put her hands around his neck.

"Not bad for a little drummer boy." She teased. Freddy laughed.

"At least I don't get offers for MTV." He replied and was about to say something else when someone swung him around.

"I thought I told you to stay out of here Prep." Came the cold voice of Larry.

"Sorry man, I just couldn't stay away." Freddy replied.

"Well learn to. Ray's my girl so I suggest you back off." Now Freddy was confused. Ray was going out with Larry?

"Larry, we broke up the minute you cheated on me with that slut." Ray said coldly. "If you're gonna be a bitch then let's take this outside." Larry grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the club. Freddy, Katie, and Zack followed. Once outside they heard more screaming.

"We're not over till I say we're over!" Larry roared.

"Oh really? So when I caught you with that bimbo we were still together?!" she shot back. Larry moved closer to her until they were only a few inches apart.

"You're still my girlfriend." He hissed.

"No I'm not. I haven't been your girlfriend for over six months. And if you need me to hook up with another guy to get the message through then I'll do it asshole!"

"You bitch!"

"Hey shut up man!" Freddy said stepping forward so that he was next to Ray.

"Yeah, can't you see she doesn't like you?" Zack added. Larry punched Zack in the stomach and Freddy punched him in the jaw. Larry retaliated by punching Freddy in the face so hard that it was sure to leave a shiner.

"Leave them the fuck alone!" Ray shouted pushing Larry back before he could hurt them more. He smacked her across the face. Ray turned to him with a scared look in her eye. Larry seemed to have just realized what he did and froze.

"Oh my god, Ray, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to...you just...and...!"

"Leave me the fuck alone." She said quietly, not looking at his face. "Leave me and my new friends the fuck alone."

"You're still my girl." With that he left her alone, a small amount of blood trickling from her lip. She turned to Freddy and Zack. Katie was helping Zack up.

"I'm sorry guys...maybe you should just go. This was a bad idea." Ray walked back into the club to finish out her shift. Freddy and the others came in a minute later. Summer ran over to Freddy to see if he was alright.

"Oh my gosh Freddy! Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine Summer. It's just a little black eye."

"Who hit you?! Was it Shaw? I knew coming here was a bad idea."

"It wasn't Ray. It was her ex-boyfriend Larry. The dude didn't get that she doesn't like him. Now, if you'll excuse me...I'm gonna go check on Ray." Summer was about to protest but thought better of it. She didn't want to fight with Freddy...no, she wanted to be with him.

Ray was over by the bar serving someone rum and coke. She was drinking another beer.

"You really should stop drinking that. Some people might get the impression that you're an alcoholic." Freddy smiled.

"Go away Jones. You don't wanna be seen with the likes of me." She said quietly.

"Actually I do." She looked at him oddly. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine Jones. You don't have to worry about me...But thanks for sticking up for me back there..."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Around here it is. No one gives a fuck about anyone else. No one's ever stuck up for me."

"Like I said, it's not a big deal. Can I have something to drink?"

"Yeah sure, what do you want?"

"Can I get a beer?" he asked hopefully. Ray let out a small chuckle and handed him a bottle.

"Is that all Mr. Jones?"

"No...I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute. There's a few things I don't quite understand." She nodded and he led her back into the alleyway.

"What's up?"

"I was kind of wondering why you invited me and the band here. At first I thought it was to get Larry jealous, but now I'm not sure. Why are you being so nice to me?" Ray leaned against the brick wall.

"You really wanna know Jones?" she asked skeptically. He nodded. "It's cuz you're different. I knew it as soon as you placed your bet that night at the pool hall."

"Different? How?" She sighed.

"You were the first guy to ever bet money...the first guy I truly hustled. You were innocent. All the guys that come in are drunk horny bastards looking for some ass. They deserved it. With all of the guys it's if I win I get money. But if they win..." She trailed off.

"If they win they'd get to have their way with you." Freddy finished. She nodded and hugged herself.

"That's why I always win. No one has ever beaten me. If you didn't notice, that night I wore baggy clothes."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Well that was an attempt to get guys to stop hitting on me." She sat down on the ground. "I just wish this shit would stop. It's always flattering to know that drunks find you hott." She said sarcastically. Freddy took a seat next to her.

"Hey it's alright. You'll get through it...besides, I did get my money back." He told her teasingly. She smiled.

"So, are you and Zack gonna be alright?"

"We'll live. Our next task is to get him and Katie going out. He really likes her."

"She likes him too. I have a feeling they'll be going out very soon. You had better get home so that you're not dead tomorrow in English class." Ray smiled. "I'll see you at lunch...I'm the proctor fifth period."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Whoa sry every1 bout the spacing! I forgot 2 edit b4 i posted! SOOO SORRY!!! Alright, u can tell me if it sucked 4 all i care, but please review! 


	3. Tutor Me

* * *

Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed....i know most pplz don't like Mary-Sue's so i'm sry....here's chapter 3...oh and WARNING!!! Terrible poems up ahead! 

Tutor Me

The next day Freddy woke up feeling like shit. When he came home the night before his parents had yelled at him for being out past curfew, and because Mr. Bard had given them a call about his grades. So now he had to find a tutor for English before they did or he'd be stuck with some preppy smart-ass that he really didn't want to spend his afternoons with. Being with Summer was bad enough with the way she'd just agree with anything he'd say and stare at him all the time. You'd think she liked him or something. Freddy shuddered at the thought. Luckily he made it through Chemistry without blowing anything up, something Zack was thankful for as he was Freddy's lab partner. "So, how's your stomach?" Freddy asked. "Eh it's fine. Your eye looks wonderful though." Zack laughed. Freddy definitely had a shiner that hurt each time he blinked. "Shut up man! See you at lunch." Freddy said before walking into his English class and took his seat. "Well Freddy, your shiner looks good." Tomika teased while sitting down. "Shut up." He smiled. He had learned in fifth grade not to get on Tomika's bad side, cuz she'd shove his drumsticks down his throat. "So, have you seen Ray today?" she asked. "No, why would I?" "Oh, no reason." Freddy looked at her weird. Why would he care? "Alright class, let's get started on poetry today. Who can tell me what..." Freddy tuned out. He was now staring out the window. He didn't see Ray's bike in the parking lot. _Did she make it home last night?_ He thought. _Yeah most likely._ "Freddy! I suggest you pay attention." Mr. Bard told him sternly. 

"What did I just say the homework was?" Freddy looked down, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Tomika had written it down.

"You told us to write a sonnet by Friday about something we enjoy doing Sir." He said smartly. "Very good. Next time don't look at Tomika's notes." The class burst into laughter as the bell rang. Freddy grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the room to Spanish class where he managed to get through without receiving any homework. By lunch time all he could think about was digging into a burger and fries, but he had to start on his English homework so that he'd have time for band practice.  
  
_Meat and bread _

_Ketchup and fries _

_Pickles, onions, and lettuce _

_Hamburgers again._  
  
"You're not seriously thinking of using that are you?" came a voice behind him. He turned to see Ray standing behind him, reading his poem and drinking a bottle of water.

"Actually, yes I was. You gotta problem with that?" Then he noticed her arm was in an ace bandage. "Holy shit what happened to you?" "Got into a little accident on my way home. Hit a sharp turn and fell off my bike." "Are you alright?" Zack asked. "Yeah I'm fine. My bike on the other hand is messed up. Its in the shop. I'm gonna go fix it after work. Now, about this poem. Where's the rhythm? The rhyming? You're a drummer! You should know how to write a song!" "But this is a poem." "It's the exact same thing. If you look at any lyrics to a song, they usually have some rhyming scheme. Why not write a poem about drumming, or being in a band. But when writing, act like you're writing a song instead of a poem." "Come on man, you can do it!" Zack said encouragingly. "Alright, I'll give it a try...how's about I show it to you at the end of the day?" "Sounds good to me." She smiled. "RAY!" Screamed Katie from across the cafeteria. "Be back in a minute." The guys nodded, and she walked over to Katie and Tomika. "So Zack, what happened with you and Katie last night?" Freddy asked wiggling his eyebrows. Zack blushed. "We...well..." "So Zack, have a girlfriend now huh? Why don't you ask her to sit with you man!" Ray said coming back and smacking him upside the head. "Make her feel like she's important to you." "Alright, I'll go get her." Zack laughed and brought Katie over. "Well, I'll leave you three to your lunch." Ray said as she saw Summer come over. "Shaw." "Hathaway." Ray nodded and walked off. "RAY!" Katie screamed. "Yeah?" "Wanna sit with us? Then you can help Freddy with his poem." Katie suggested. "Plus, then you don't have to sit alone." "She wouldn't want to sit with us Katie, and I'll help Freddy." "Why wouldn't she want to sit with us? We're her friends." Zack asked. "She's really cool, and in one minute helped Freddy more then you ever did. He's actually in the works of writing something good. Come on over Ray!" "Are you sure? Do you really wanna be seen with me?" she laughed. "Of course! Us train-wrecks gotta stick together." Freddy laughed pointing to his shiner. "If anyone asks we'll just tell them they shouldda seen the other guys." Ray took a seat in-between him and Zack. Katie and Summer sat on the other side of the table. Instinctively, Freddy put his arm around her waist. She gave him an odd look and he quickly pulled his arm away. He was diligently working on his poem as he chewed on a French fry. "Hey Freddy!" two girls chorused from a table near by. He smiled and waved at them and they gave quiet shrieks. Ray raised an eyebrow. "Quite the ladies man eh Jones?" she asked teasingly. He smiled. "What can I say? They just can't resist." 

"Like Oh my Gosh I know! You're like just so sexy." Ray said in a fake flirting tone. Katie and Zack burst into laughter. Freddy pulled her into a one-sided hug.

"You know you love me Shaw." He teased. She leaned in so that they were only a few inches away from each other. Zack and Katie stopped laughing. They watched as Ray started moving closer.

"Only in your dreams." She said sweetly before dumping her water bottle on his head. That sent Katie and Zack back into hysterics. Even Freddy was laughing, and he tackled her to the ground, pouring his water onto her. Summer stormed off, obviously angry.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Ray asked, while lending her un-bandaged hand to Freddy so he could get up.

"Beats me, but if you got any water on my homework I swear I'll hafta kill you." He said looking at his English paper. It was perfectly dry. "Someone get a janitor."

"Don't have to. I'm already here." Ray smiled and went to get a mop. Katie and Zack were still laughing.

"You shouldda seen your face man!" Zack said in-between laughs.

"Shut up." Freddy shivered. Now he had to walk around with a wet shirt the rest of the day. Ray came back to clean up the mess.

"Sorry Jones, I couldn't resist. You just looked too vulnerable." She laughed, taking off her sweatshirt to reveal a dark blue tank top that was mostly dry. Because of this, she now had the attention of almost all the guys in the cafeteria. Freddy was staring at the other bruises on her arms. She started moping up the water, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Did you see a doctor for that?" Katie asked. Ray shook her head.

"Naah. Doctors cost money, so my dad and I only use them when its necessary. This wasn't one of those times."

"But Ray, what if your wrist is broken?" Zack asked worriedly.

"It's not, look." Ray removed the bandage to show a large gash. She picked up the mop and twirled it around, gritting her teeth. "I'm fine. It's been worse." Freddy pulled the mop away from her and cleaned up the mess.

"Let me take you to the nurse." He offered.

"I'm fine Jones! Sheesh, I get a few bruises and you guys freak out. I'd hate to think what you would've done when..." she took the mop away from Freddy. "I've gotta go...see you guys later."

"She's hurtin'." Zack told them. Freddy nodded.

"It's not like she's gonna let us help her. We're gonna just hafta deal with it."

The school day ended and Freddy actually wrote a good poem. He rushed to find Ray after school and found her trying to clean the windows of the music room. "

You should really get that wrist checked out." He told her. She nearly jumped.

"Don't scare me like that Jones. What's up?" He handed her the paper.  
  
Listen  
  
_Stop and listen to the beating of the drum._

_The smoothness of the bass, rhythm of guitar._

_Vocals enter with words so true_

_Listen closely to the rat-a-tat tat_

_Beating smoothly on the drums_

_The thrill, the rush, there's nothing better,_

_Then the beating of the snare._

_So much joy, so much power_

_Forget the lyrics_

_Listen to the snare._

_Rat-a-tat tat Crash! Smash! BANG!_

_Triples and sixteenths,_

_Eighteenths and more_

_That's right forget the lyrics,_

_And Listen to the snare._

Ray looked from Freddy to the paper, and back again. "You wrote this? No help?" He nodded. "This is really good man! Now tell me why you couldn't do that before?" "I dunno...maybe I just needed someone to help me out. I am a Prep after all." He laughed. "Seriously man, this is great. The onomatopoeia that you used works amazingly well with what you're trying to tell people." Freddy arched an eyebrow. "What?! Just cuz I don't go to school doesn't mean that I don't know the stuff you're learning!"

* * *

That's all for that chapter...PLZ review...i won't continue unless i get at least 2 more reviews...that's right...i'm keepin it simple...2 REVIEWS. 


	4. Moms

Thanks to the following people for all the reviews!!!! Its you guys that keep me going!!!!

maroonedpirate11

mellowyellow36

Swimmerkitti

flatfoot-92

xobadrhymer03

Now onto the chapter....

* * *

Moms  
  
It was now November and the band, minus Summer, had become very close to Ray. She was really nice, and had even agreed to check them out to see if she could get them a gig at Ambrosia. Ray's street bike wasn't fixed yet because she had to order some parts that were going to come in at the end of the month. Ryan had been dropping her off and picking her up at the school. Freddy and Ray were the closest out of everyone. They would spend loads of time together at the park working on English, and talking. They told each other everything. It was Wednesday and Freddy was bringing Ray over to Dewey's for the first time for their audition."Hop on." Freddy said indicating the back seat on his bike."I don't ride bitch." Ray told him. He laughed."I won't tell if you don't. Besides, it's my bike, so I say you're riding bitch." She rolled her eyes and hopped on behind him."I forgot my helmets today, so you're gonna have to trust me." He told her."Great. I never thought I'd ever put my life in your hands...this should be interesting." She held onto his waist and they were off. It took about fifteen minutes before they got to Dewey's. Freddy led her through the complex until they reached the room."Hey Spazz, Ray." Dewey greeted them.

"Spazz?"

"Long story." Freddy told her. Billy came bounding forward."Ray I'm so glad you're here! I've been wanting you to try on this new style for weeks! Now, I'll help you get these on. Then I've got to go, but I want to hear the feedback from everyone tomorrow." He led her to the back room that was blocked off by two curtains."Where's Summer?" Freddy asked."Oh, she's gonna be late. Said something about getting us another party gig. I don't think she likes Ray that much.""But all Ray's done is try and help us out. She's not a bad person." Freddy told them. Katie rolled her eyes. If he didn't understand, then she wasn't going to explain."Alright, here she is! I've got to get going, but remember Ray, strap then zipper." Billy rushed out of the room."Ray come on out!" Tomika called. The curtains flew open and Ray stood before them in bright orange leather pants that said School of Rock down the leg and a dark green leather tank."So what do you think? I'm not exactly a fan of the leather, but the top would be great for clubbing." She said optimistically."Billy seems to have toned down the style, but still hasn't figured out that we won't wear that." Zack laughed. Ray turned back to go get changed. Not one minute later she was calling for help."I can't get the damn zipper down! SOMEONE HELP!" Katie pushed Freddy."Go on" she whispered, "Scare her." Freddy rolled his eyes and walked to the back room. Ray had her back to him and seemed to have just put on her jeans."What do you need help with?" He asked quietly. She jumped."I thought one of the girls were coming." She told him. "Can you get the side zipper? I can't get it down." He nodded and moved closer to her, hesitating with each step."Come on Jones, are you telling me you've never seen a girl in her bra before? I think you'll live." He nodded and pulled the zipper down. His heart was racing, and he noticed a scar running down her shoulder. He traced it with his finger, and she moved away. With that he left the room and started playing the drums. Ray was out a second later in a blue sport tank, and stood by the drum set."How can you do that?" she asked. "I could never have that much coordination." Freddy looked at her. She didn't seem to care about the whole zipper/scar thing, so why should he? Freddy relaxed instantly."Its really not that hard. Wanna try?" He asked."Really?""Yeah. I'll do that bass drum. Sit." He motioned for her to sit on his lap. She did and picked up the drumsticks. Freddy wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over hers. She nodded to show she was ready, not taking her eyes off the drum set. With her hands in his, Freddy started playing _Back in Black_. Ray couldn't stop smiling while watching the drums. It was the first time she'd ever played an instrument. Soon, everyone else joined in. Their "lesson" was cut short by someone clearing their throat. It was Summer (who else?)."Hey Summer, what's up?" Freddy asked."We're going to start practice now. So anyone not in the band has to leave." Ray got off Freddy's lap and took a seat on one of the couches."That means you Shaw." Summer said coldly."I was asked to stay here by the guys. If I like what I hear I'm gonna get you guys a gig.""We don't need your help.""The band seems to think differently. Do you want to keep playing for little kids the rest of your career?" Ray said standing up."Leave Shaw." Warned Summer."You're not my mother Hathaway." Ray turned to go back to the couch."I wouldn't want to be a slut." Ray froze in mid-step."What did you say?" she asked turning around."I said I wouldn't want to be your mother because she was obviously a slut.""A slut? You're calling my mom a SLUT?!""Yeah you know, a tramp, a hooker, a slut! That's why you never talk about her isn't it? You were just the result of a one night stand and your dad got landed with you. She never wanted you did she?" They were now only a few inches away from each other. The other band members were staring in awe."Don't you ever call my mother a slut Hathaway.""Well that's what she-" Ray punched Summer in mid-sentence. Summer was on the ground and Ray attached her."You little bitch! You never even knew my mom! She was one of the best people I've ever known!" Ray screamed. Zack and Dewy pulled Ray off of Summer, who now had a bloody nose, and some soon to be bruises."Summer what's your problem?!" Freddy asked taking Dewey's place holding Ray."She's pissed cuz she thinks I'm taking away her precious boyfriend!" Ray spat trying to get out of the restraints. "It's always Freddy this and Freddy that. Isn't it Hathaway?!""I'm just trying to save my friend from trash like you!""Well if I'm such trash then forget me ever getting you guys a gig! In fact, forget ever getting one! No one's gonna hire a bitch like you!""We don't need yours or your slutty mother's help!" Ray lunged again, but the guys held her back."My mother was NOT a slut!""Then what is she Shaw? An exotic dancer?!""She's dead you bitch! My mom is DEAD! When I was seven years old! You can diss me all you want but NEVER diss my mom!" Ray ran out of the apartment and Summer stormed into the kitchen."Summer likes me?" Freddy asked confused."Yeah man, where you been?" Dewey said. "I've got to talk to her. I suggest someone gets Ray so she doesn't do something stupid." Freddy nodded and left the apartment. He had given her a ride, so she had to be around somewhere. Freddy hopped on his bike and slowly made his way down the street. After a half hour he saw her sitting on the stoop of one of the apartment buildings. He parked his bike and went over to her."You alright?" he asked. She was crying and when she heard him, wiped her tears away."I shouldn't have done that. Usually I try to keep away from cliches. I shouldn't have lost my temper...But when..." the tears started flowing again. "When someone disses my mom...I just" Freddy pulled her into a hug."Shh...it's alright. She didn't know.""It's not alright! Every time someone calls my mom that, I relive the night she died! It wasn't something stupid Jones! My mom was murdered and I was too scared to tell the cops who the son of a bitch was! Its all my fault! I could have stopped him!" She cried on his shoulder. He put his arms around her, not really sure what else to do. After a minute she pulled away."God, you probably think I'm an idiot.""Naah, you just have a few issues. Everyone's got them." He wiped her tears away. "If you ever need a shoulder, I'm here." She smiled."Thanks...She really likes you, you know.""Who? Summer?" Ray nodded, "Well I don't like her like that.""I gotta get going...see you at school tomorrow.""I'll give you a ride...I'll even let you ride in the bitch seat." He teased. Ray got on behind him and directed him to a large house with a beautiful landscape."This is my stop. I'll see you around." Freddy didn't move. "What's the matter Jones?""Well, my mom kind of wants to meet my English tutor...""You mean me?""Yeah, and we're having some friends of the family over on Friday, so you wanna come?""I dunno...is it fancy?""Jeans and a nice shirt will do. We can continue our drum lesson." He suggested."Alright, I'll be there." Freddy smiled and drove around the corner, but stopped to see Ray walk past the big house and into the smaller one next door with a broken front door, and rotting wood steps.By the time Freddy got back to the apartment he was furious. How could Summer do that to Ray? All she ever tried to do was help the band out. Who cares if Summer liked him, that was no reason to be a bitch. He stormed up the stairs and flung the door open. Dewey walked up to him in the entry way before anyone could say anything."Dude, she's not budging. Be ready for wacked out attitude." Dewey warned. Freddy nodded and entered the practice room. Summer was sitting at one of the couches as though nothing was wrong. The first thing that came out of her mouth proved Dewey's statement true."Hey Freddy, what took you so long? Did the slut get to you too?""Summer what the heck is your problem?! All Ray has ever tried to do is help us!""Well soooooooory if you've fallen for her little innocent act Freddy. But if you care to remember, SHE HUSTLED YOU! She kissed TWO guys in the same night! AND SHE'S A CONVICT!""WILL YOU SHUT UP! Ray told me the first night we went to Ambrosia that she felt bad about hustling me because I was the first guy she ever hustled. All the other guys just wanted a piece of her. That's how I got on her good side in the first place!""So she **is** a slut then.""No she's not." Zack chimed in. Freddy had told him everything. "No one has ever beaten Ray at pool. Come on Summer! She was going to get us a real gig! She's done everything she could to be nice to you!""Well maybe I don't need her help!" Summer said stubbornly."Summer will you quit the independent, stuck up bitch act! We all know you like Freddy, heck even Freddy knows you like Freddy. He doesn't like you like that so just GET OVER IT!" Katie exclaimed. "Ray is our friend. She's not trying to take your place. It's her way of saying I'm sorry to Freddy for putting him through hell and his getting that black eye. So just SHUT UP!" Summer looked at Katie shocked. No one knew that Katie and Ray had gotten close, but they had. You could almost say that they were best friends. Whenever they needed someone to talk to, the other was there. Ray was frequently over Katie's house to hang out."Katie...are you alright?" Zack asked."Yeah...I'm fine...I just needed to get that out."

* * *

Alright thats the end of that chapter...PLZ review....and why didn't Ray turn in the killer to the cops? Wuts with the scar? And was her mother really a slut??? Keep reading future chapters to find out.


	5. Meet the Parents

Hey, alright now I really feel like i'm a terrible writer...:-(

**Maroonedpirate11** thanks for reviewing, you're the only one that seems to like this story so if u want this to continue...i hope we can get some more people to review.

* * *

Meet the Parents  
  
Thursday during lunch, Summer didn't sit with Freddy, Zack and Katie. Instead, she ate with Marta and Elena, who ironically ate at the table next to the trio. They had yet to see a Ray and Summer confrontation, which everyone was happy about. Zack and Katie were talking about their chemistry lab that Freddy had managed to blow up when Ray came over.

"Hey guys, I can't stay long, just wanted to say hi." She stole one of Zack's fries. "And nick some food.""Hey Ray.""What's up.""Why my fry?""You want it back?" Ray asked sarcastically. He nodded jokingly. She stuck out her tongue."So Ray," Freddy said raising his voice so that he was sure Summer could hear him. "You ready for tomorrow? You know my parents are just dying to meet my new tutor." Ray caught on quick."Of course I am Freddy. What time should I be there?""Seven thirtyish.""Alright I'll see you there. Bye Katie, Zack...thanks for the fry." Ray winked and went off to finish work."Now why'd you go do that man?" Zack asked. Katie rolled her eyes."Because Summer was listening DUH!""Both of you shut up...I needed to let Ray know when to come anyway...Summer getting pissed off was just a plus.""Yeah, okay, suuuuuure." Zack teased.Friday evening came quickly, and Freddy sat in his living room with his parents. They had forced him into khakis and a black T-shirt with a black button up shirt which he left open. His parents were waiting for their friends to arrive, and his sister was in her room hanging out with her friends. His little brother was around somewhere. Freddy was worried about Ray. He had no clue how she was getting there, and he hoped she wasn't walking because it was pouring outside, thunder and lightning. Instinctively he started drumming his fingers."Freddy will you stop that!" His mother ordered. He nodded just as the doorbell rang. Freddy went to go to the door but the butler beat him to it."Reina Shaw, Sir." The butler announced. Ray entered in a pair of form fitting black hip huggers, a green shirt that flared out at the arms and had a v-neck cut. Her hair was down for once, in long curls. She looked nervous."Hey Ray." Freddy welcomed her. Seeing him, she instantly relaxed."Hey Freddy, Mr. And Mrs. Jones.""Welcome Reina. That's such a lovely name." Mrs. Jones commented."Thank you Ma'am.""So, how is Freddy doing in English?" Mr. Jones inquired."I think he'll be fine. Poetry really seems to be his thing. It must be from spending so much time in the band. He's really lucky to have parents that support him.""So Reina, do you attend Pascack Hills?" Ray eyed Freddy questioningly. How was she supposed to answer that?"Mom! Dad! You said you wanted to meet her not interrogate her! We're going to go hang out. Call us when dinner's done." Freddy took her hand and led her to the basement. It was huge. There was a pool table, dart board, big screen TV, ping pong table, air hockey table, and a large space where Freddy had his drum set. There was also a door in the back covered with DO NOT ENTER signs."Nice place Jones." Ray commented. "Where's the door lead?""That leads to my room. I get some privacy down here, like my own apartment. Wanna play pool? You can teach me some tricks.""So I'm guessing you don't wanna bet cash?" Ray laughed."No way! I learned my lesson last time." Freddy turned on the band's demo while Ray racked."Who is this? I've never heard them before. Although the singer kind of sounds like Dewey.""That's because it is Dewey. This is our demo from...god, like sixth grade." Ray stared in shock."Alright, I'm definitely getting you guys a gig at Ambrosia. Now, the key to breaking is..." They spend about a half hour playing pool and teaching each other different shots."So, wanna play drums?" Freddy asked. Ray nodded. They took the same position they were at Dewey's apartment."Same as before?" Freddy asked. Ray nodded and they started playing Back in Black again."You know, this is my favorite song." Ray told him."Me too." He couldn't help but smile. Suddenly the sound of Brittany Spears blared through the ceiling. Freddy grabbed a tennis ball from the ground and threw it at the ceiling."Kim! Turn that crap off!" He shouted. The music lowered."Sister?" Ray asked."Yeah. She's leaving for college next year and all she and her friends listen to is pop." Ray chuckled. Freddy grabbed her hands and started drumming again. The basement door opened and three girls came down. Two blondes and a brunette."What do you want Kim?""We want you to stop drumming. Your music sucks! Get with the times Freddy." Said the taller of the two blondes."What's wrong with AC/DC?" Ray asked. The three girls looked at her and suddenly realized that she was on Freddy's lap. Kim smirked."Is this the catch of the week Fred?" she asked. Ray stood up."I don't think so Barbie. I'm no one's catch. I'm his tutor.""Whoa, Ray calm down. Kim back off. Not every girl I bring over is someone I plan on hooking up with."Kim rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just keep the Rock down alright? No one likes that music anymore.""Actually Kim, I find that a girl can get more guys if she listens to their kind of music. Guys like girls that can Rock." Ray told her. "I suggest FeFe Dobson. New age Rock.""Really?" Ray nodded. "I'll think about it. Oh, and Fred? Careful when going back upstairs. The Carlsons are here and they brought Lisa with them." Kim warned before going back upstairs."May I inquire as to who Lisa is?" Ray asked teasingly."Trust me, you don't want to know." They kept drumming until Mr. Jones called them up for cocktail. Ray hopped up from Freddy's lap and he led her to their living room where about ten other people were. There were even a few of the guys from school. Freddy waved hello. A little girl in a pink dress ran up to Freddy and hugged his legs."Hey Freddy!" she said sweetly."Hi Lisa." He replied. Ray tried not to laugh at the little girl's admiration for Freddy. A little blonde boy came over. He was no more then seven years old."Freddy, who's the girlfriend?" Freddy rolled his eyes and Lisa glared at Ray. Ray went down to the boy's eye level."Hello, I'm Ray, what's your name?""Joey. I'm Freddy's brother. Are you his girlfriend?""No I'm not.""Then will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully."Joey!" Freddy said sternly. Ray laughed."When you're older sure." Freddy put his arm around her."Freddy, I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend." Lisa whined. He grinned mischievously."Not yet at least." "Not in this lifetime." "I'll see you in the next one then." He winked. Lisa pouted and clung to Freddy's leg more.

Once cocktail was over, dinner was served and everyone headed into the dining room. There was enough food to feed an army. Pot roast and chicken, salad and potatoes. Freddy could tell that Ray was amazed, but she tried to hide it. He took a seat next to her. Everyone else sat down and started eating. Ray was very polite to Freddy's parents. She answered all of their questions and was able to dodge anything that had to do with school. Joey seemed to get along with her as well and Lisa didn't like her too much, which was fine with Freddy. During the conversation, Freddy would put his two cents in every now and then. The other adults were in the middle of their own conversations.

"So Reina, how did you manage to get here?""Oh, a friend drove me on his way to work. My bike is in the shop, and my dad is away on business.""Who drove you?" Freddy asked."Ryan.""Speaking of your parents, I would love to meet them." Mrs. Jones said."I'm afraid that's not possible Ma'am.""Why not?""My Dad is always working, and is rarely home.""What about your mother?" Ray looked down at her plate."She's dead Ma'am." Ray told her. Mr. Jones cleared his throat."So Reina, I'm guessing you've heard Freddy's band play?""Yes Sir.""And?""And they're really good. I'm actually going to get them a gig at the place I work at.""Really now...that's good to know." They finished eating dinner and everyone went into a huge ballroom where music was playing. Freddy and the other guys went over to the side and were talking about stuff. Ray was with them."No man, Eminem kicks Metallica's ass!" one of the guys said."In your dreams Derek!" Freddy argued. "Metallica is one of the best bands ever!""I'm with Jones on this guys. Metallica's the best. But Black Sabbath and Led Zepplin aren't far behind." Ray agreed. She felt someone pull on her pant leg and looked down to see Joey. "What's up little man?""Will you dance with me?" he asked. The older guys were laughing at him except Freddy."Don't you think she's a little out of your league Joey?" Derek asked."Come on Joey, let's go dance." Ray said as Joey led her to the dance floor just as The Twist came on."Man, I can't believe she's dancing with your little brother Fred.""He likes her, which is really rare for him. Usually he thinks girls have cooties. I'm not gonna stop him.""What about her?""What do you mean?""She's hot, and you're letting her dance with your brother.""So? He's only seven.""SO!? Dude, you should be dancing with her! If you won't I will!""Man shut up! This is Ray we're talking about! She's my friend, and if you touch her I swear I'll barf.""I'll be looking forward to your vomit then." Derek said walking onto the dance floor. He whispered something in Ray's ear. She looked at him sternly and shook her head no, leading Joey back to the guys.

"Now you gentlemen wouldn't happen to know the time would you?" She asked calmly even though the guys were all laughing.

"Its eight o'clock.""Damn!" Ray nearly screamed."What's the matter?" Freddy asked."I have to call my parole officer." She said hurriedly. "Can I use your phone?" Freddy nodded and led her to the kitchen. His mom stopped him on the way."Where are you two going?""Umm...Ray needs to call her Dad. Or as she likes to call him, her parole officer. He likes to check up on her from time to time.""But I thought he was away.""He is....she's calling his hotel room." Freddy lied. He'd gotten used to lying to his parents. Ray quickly dialed the number."Hey Marks....No I haven't been drinking....No I haven't been doing drugs....No I haven't been gambling....No Marks I haven't been hustling....No I won't try to leave the state. Sheesh man, you'd think I was like some serious murderer or something with that last one....Yeah I'll see you around....Bye." She turned to Freddy. "So, you wanna play the guys in some pool?" He nodded. They grabbed the guys and headed to the basement."Alright, me and Ray versus whoever wants to try and beat us." Freddy told them. Two guys, Derek and George agreed to play."So, what's the wager?" Derek asked. Ray walked up to him seductively."Why its very simple Derek. Freddy and I win, you pay us each twenty bucks. But if you two win, one of you gets twenty bucks and the other gets to have his way with me. At least that's how I've always played." Derek and George smirked. Freddy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into his room."Are you crazy?! I thought you hated bets like that!" he exclaimed. She shrugged."Sorry, instinctive reaction. We can change the bet....or I can just kick their sorry asses now.""We can't change the bet. You better hope we win." She gave him a one sided hug."And you have doubts?"

* * *

Thats the end of this chapter....look if u review for me...I'll do my best 2 review 4 u so PLZ review!!!! Is my writing really that bad? You can tell me, it won't hurt my feelings.


	6. Girls Night In

Hey, thanks a bunch

kcutie14

maroonedpirate11

for all the reviews!!!! Its cuz of you guys that i'm still writing.

* * *

Girl's Night In.......  


A week later the band was setting up at Ambrosia before it opened. Ray and Summer still weren't talking, but Ray had told the guard that she could come in anyway. Summer was back to flirting with Freddy, so all was back to normal. Ray was at the bar getting ready for the rush with Ryan."So Ray, what's going on with you and this band?" he asked. "You've gotten quite close to them.""Shut it Rye. They're my friends. I thought you were the one who wanted me to hang with a safer crowd.""Yeah I do but I didn't think you'd actually listen to me." He said thoughtfully. "You never listen to me.""Well after Larry hit me I realized for once that you were right." She smiled. "I never thought I'd say that." He gave her a hug."Why didn't you tell me Larry hit you? I would have kicked his ass.""That's why I didn't tell you. Now let's get some chips out...I'm hungry." Ryan chuckled and tossed her a bag. The band started warming up with Ride the Lightning by Metallica. After the song was over Katie, Zack, and Freddy made their way over to the bar."So, where can we get some grub?" Zack asked."Well I'd say that the Diner down the street is pretty good for a quick bite. Wouldn't you say so Ray?" Ryan asked. "In fact, why don't you go with them.""Alright. Follow me." She led them to a quaint little Diner and led them to one of the booths."So you guys excited about tonight? There's supposed to be some big scouts coming.""You betcha!" Katie told her. "We're pumped! Oh, and Ray, after the show some of the girls and I are having a sleepover at my house. You wanna come?""And what are us guys supposed to do?" Freddy asked teasingly."Deal with it." Katie stuck her tongue out at him. "So?""Yeah I'll be there. Lucky for me I left some clothes and my suit at your house." Ray told her. They finished eating and made their way back to Ambrosia just before it opened. The band played a bunch of their original songs and left the stage. It wasn't hard to notice that they were one of the best bands that ever played at the club. Tomika and Katie were the first ones over by the bar talking animatedly with Ray."So, what'd you think?" Tomika asked excitedly."You guys were AMAZING! The best Ambrosia has seen yet." Ray told them."Are you serious?""No joke Katie. You guys kicked ass! You shouldda seen the look on the scouts' faces! They were blown away!""You think we'll get signed?" Freddy asked coming over with Zack. Ray nodded."Definitely Jones. Look I get off soon, so I'll meet you guys back at your house Katie, cuz I got some dancing to do.""Naah, we'll stay. I wanna dance too." Katie told her dragging Zack onto the dance floor. Tomika laughed and ordered a coke."So Ray I heard that there's a girl that's gonna challenge you to a dance battle, you up for it?" Tomika asked."Yeah I'm ready, just need to change. Can't dance in jeans now can I? Who was it?""Some blonde over by the stage. Said her name was Laura." Ray rolled her eyes."Been there beaten that. When will she learn. Hang on one sec Tomika, I'll be out in a second in my dancing clothes. Hey Jones you feel like helping me again? Never know if I'm gonna need a zipper boy." She laughed. Tomika choked on her drink."Funny Ray, but no. I'm not your zipper boy.""You're right, that's what Ryan is for." Ray teased and went into the back room. Ryan stood by them."What'd she mean by that?""Oh, Freddy just helped her with a zipper from our stylist's crazy designs that she tried on. I guess he was a little freaked.""No I wasn't freaked. I've seen girls with their shirts off before." Freddy said in his defense."So I'm guessing you saw the scar?" he asked. Freddy nodded.

"That freaked me out the first time too. She doesn't care if you see it, but if you touch it"

"She flinches." Freddy finished. Ryan nodded."Riiiiiight." Tomika drawled, now knowing what was going on. Ray came back out in baggy camouflage pants and a tight black T-shirt."Hey Tomika, wanna be my partner for this? We'll get Katie to help too. It's usually crew versus crew.""Yeah sure, let's go." The two girls left Freddy and Ryan at the bar, and Zack came over eventually."What's going on?""The girls are having a dance battle or something." Freddy told him."Should be funny. Ray doesn't like battling. She'll probably just scare her shitless." Ryan told them both. They laughed. Ryan was a pretty cool guy once you got to know him. He wasn't lying, they saw the three girls confront Laura and the girl backed down. They eventually ended up on the dance floor, well Freddy and Zack did. Ryan still had to work. Katie and Zack were grinding as were Tomika and Lawrence. Ray and Freddy were trying to out-do each other with stupid dance moves. Ray was doing the crip walk and then jumped up and did a split while Freddy did the worm and then spun around, kind of looking like Elvis in the process."Come on Jones! Let's see some real dance moves!" Ray laughed. Freddy grabbed her from behind and they started grinding."How's this for real?" he teased. She pushed him back."I'm sorry Mr. Jones, but I do NOT dance with posers." She shot back teasingly."Then it's a good thing I'm not a poser." He laughed and they went back to their dance duel. Time flew by and before they knew it, it was almost ten o'clock and the girls headed off to Katie's house, well all except for Elena (can't spell) who was grounded and Summer who just 'couldn't make it'. Ray grabbed some packs of soda before they left so that they wouldn't have to buy any from the store on the way home.

"So, who's up for a game of truth or dare?" Katie asked after putting on her Led Zepplin CD. Everyone agreed. "Alright, Marta truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Marta blushed.

"Gordon. Alicia truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Dewey and beg him to let us play Ashley Simpson at our next gig." She called and everyone was laughing in the background.

"No Dewey! Come on! She's such a good singer stupid-ass!"

"No Alicia, we won't play that crap! Don't you remember anything I taught you in fifth grade?"

"Yeah, see you later." She hung up.

"Alright, Ray truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to call Freddy and beg him to get over here with Zack and spend the night." Katie screamed. Everyone looked at her. "What? My parents aren't gonna be home till Sunday. In fact get him to get ALL the guys here!"

"I have to call drummer boy? That's the best you could think of? Alright gimmie the phone."

* * *

That's the end of that chapter....the next one is connected to this one.. so plz read and review!!!


	7. Becomes Girls Night Out

Becomes Girls Night Out  
  
"Hullo?"

"Hi is Fredrik Jones, the amazing drummer who is also amazingly sexy home?" Ray asked sweetly.

"This is the amazing drummer who is amazingly sexy, who the heck is this?" the other girls tried not to laugh because he was on speaker phone.

"Yo Jones, it's Ray, get yours and every other guy in the band besides Dewey's ass over to Katie's house for a sleep over. Got that!"

"How's about you guys come over my place, my folks are out for the night with Joey so it'll be fine. Bring your suits."

"Katie, we're going to the Jones' house. Bring your suits!"

"Yeah. We'll have chicken fights and stuff in the indoor pool." Katie told him over the speaker phone.

"What?! I'm on speaker phone?"

"Yeah dude, see you later." Ray hung up.

"Let's get ready to swim!" They all got into Katie's car, except for Ray who rode her bike there. The guys greeted them at the door and the girls went off to get changed.

"Let's get soaked!" Zack screamed running to the pool room while ripping off his shirt. Everyone followed him trying not to laugh.

"Dude's a little hyper...we kinda shoved loads of soda down his throat." Freddy whispered to Ray. She tried not to laugh. "Where's your suit?" he asked.

"I have to get changed. It'll delay my time to see you with your shirt off...the thought is kind of scaring me." She teased.

"You know you wanna see my rock hard abs." He fake flirted.

"Yeah right...be back in a minute." She walked into Freddy's room to get changed, while Marta changed in the bathroom. When they reached the pool room everyone was starting to get in. Freddy cannon-balled in soaking anyone on the side of the pool.

"Hey Jones! You missed!" Ray teased. Freddy looked over at her. She had on a navy blue tankini and matching board-shorts.

"Looking hott babe." He shot back. She jumped in, doing a cork-screw, which soaked anyone that Freddy didn't get.

"Don't call me babe." She went under and pulled him underwater. When he came back up people were getting ready for chicken fights. Katie and Zack were obviously a partnered pair. Tomika and Frankie paired up, as did Alicia and Leonard.

"Ray are you gonna play?" Katie called from the top of Zack's shoulders.

"It depends, do I really hafta get on Jones's shoulders? I don't trust him that much Katie." She laughed. Freddy dunked her.

"Who says I want you on my shoulders?" He teased. She splashed him and he picked her up and threw her into the deep end. "I don't think we're going to play unless we do girls versus boys." Freddy laughed right before Ray dunked him and moved on to splashing Brian who was sitting on the side of the pool. Katie got off Zack's shoulders and went over to Ray.

"Be my partner?" she asked. Ray nodded. Tomika and Alicia paired up. Leonard and Lawrence were a team, as were Freddy and Zack. Marta, Leonard and Frankie said they weren't going to play.

"Hop on." Ray went under water and Katie got onto her shoulders. The wars began and all that were left was Katie and Ray, Zack and Freddy. Things had gotten rough. Not only were Katie and Zack fighting on top, but Ray and Freddy were duking it out on the bottom.

"Don't mess with me Jones." She warned as he splashed her in the face.

"Is that a threat Shaw?" he teased. She looked at him expectantly before splashing him back. Then the guys looked at each other and nodded. They jumped onto the girls and tackled them into the pool. The four surfaced laughing hysterically.

"We won!" Zack laughed. He and Freddy did a victory dance before Zack gave Katie a hug and a kiss. Ray and Freddy started making gagging voices.

"Get a room!" Ray shouted. Katie splashed her.

"Freddy get her outta here!" Zack teased. Freddy laughed and flipped Ray over his shoulder, saluting Zack.

"Yes Sir, Sergeant Sir!" Ray popped back up and dunked Freddy again.

"Let's start a wave pool!" Katie shouted. Freddy and Zack were the first ones to get to the diving board.

"I'll judge!" Marta told them.

"Yeah, me too." Lawrence added.

"Suit yourselves." Freddy shrugged before doing a flip into the pool.

"I give it a five Freddy, that was weak." Lawrence laughed as Freddy gave him the finger. Zack did a cannonball into the pool.

"Nine Zack, that was worth a nine." Marta told him. Ray jumped up and did another can-opener.

"Eight point five." Marta laughed.

"The injustice!" Ray laughed. Katie did a cannonball into the pool and received an eight. Tomika got a nine for her can-opener.

"I want to have a flip contest!" Freddy exclaimed.

"I'm game." Zack said. Ray and Katie nodded.

"Yeah we're in." Gordon replied. For about a half hour they did flips and then went to go get changed.

Katie was in long-sleeved green plaid pajamas with matching pants, Tomika was in purple cloud pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt. Marta was in blue pajama pants with moons on them and a matching blue spaghetti strap top. Alicia was wearing light yellow pants and a white spaghetti strap top with a coffee mug on them that said I'm not a Morning Person. Ray was in black warm up pants and a gray sweatshirt. All of the guys were in pajama bottoms, and some had shirts on, but most didn't.

"Ugh! Will you guys PLEASE get some shirts on! It was bad enough when we were swimming." Alicia teased.

"Oh shut up." Lawrence told her. He had become a lot more outgoing over the years and was actually one of the more fit guys in the band thanks to basketball. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, who wants to play a game?" Zack asked. Everyone agreed.

"What game?" asked Freddy. "Truth or dare." All the girls started laughing. The guys looked at them weird.

"That's what we were playing when we called you guys." Marta explained between giggles.

"Alright, so I'm guessing you'll all play?" The girls nodded.

"You know the rules, if you refuse to perform your dare you have to remove a piece of clothing."

"So does this mean you guys are going to put shirts on?" Ray asked.

"I don't think so Ray...I never turn down a dare. But I do suggest that you put some more layers on." Freddy told her. He was the only guy that didn't put a shirt on at that point. The girls piled on the layers of clothes just in case.

"I don't turn down dares either Jones."

"We'll just see about that." They started playing, and most of the girls had removed at least one piece of clothing, except for Ray who had yet to be called on.

"Alright Freddy, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare." He said boldly, puffing out his chest like a superhero. Ray whispered something in Katie's ear that made her laugh.

"She can't give you ideas!" Zack exclaimed.

"I didn't! All I said was that he looked like a stoned chipmunk." Ray smiled sweetly.

"I dare you to...hahaha.....I can't get that visual out of my head...ha....Okay. I dare you to kiss the person in this room that you like." Freddy rolled his eyes and laid back.

"Well you just wasted a dare. I don't like anyone in this room enough to kiss them Posh...sorry."

"Fine, then you refuse to do the dare." Ray told him. He shot up.

"I did NOT refuse!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Both of you SHUT UP! Freddy just kiss someone in the room." Zack exclaimed.

"Fine." He gave Alicia a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy now?"

"Very. I really didn't want to see you in your boxers." Ray said smugly.

"Alright then, Ray truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to kiss the person in this room that you like the best."

"Katie is my best friend, and I'm NOT going to kiss her so get that sick look off your face. I don't like any of you guys that much."

"Then take off your sweatshirt."

"No way in hell. I guess I'm going to have to admit my undying love for Zack." Ray said dramatically giving Zack a one sided hug. "I'm sorry Katie, but its time for you to know that I'm stealing him away from you!" She gave Zack a quick peck on the cheek. "We've been having a secret affair for months!"

"How could you!" Katie gasped, trying not to laugh. "I always suspected something!" Zack put his arm around Ray.

"What can I say, the girls just can't resist!" Everyone burst into hysterics, which meant the end of the game.

"I have an idea." Marta announced.

"Alright, what is it?" Frankie asked.

"Why don't we go around the room and ask someone something that we've always wanted to know." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll start....Katie, who was your first crush?"

"Promise not to laugh?" she asked blushing. Everyone nodded. "In seventh grade...I liked Mike O'Conner."

"You mean the brunette with the killer blue eyes?" Alicia asked. She nodded. "Nice choice girl!"

"Alright, Freddy...What's the worst thing you ever did that your parents don't know about?"

"Well that's a tough one...they don't know about a lot. I'd have to say the night I got wasted at a bar and went all the way with a girl who was equally as drunk."

"Freddy rounded the bases!?!" Tomika screamed.

"Yeah that's right Mika, I'm not innocent." Ray snorted. "What was that Ray?"

"Oh nothing, just never thought you were all that rebellious. The girl's name wouldn't happen to have been Hannah would it?"

"Yeah why?" Ray burst into hysterics. "What's so funny?"

"I know her! She works at the Coyote over on 52nd street! She used to go out with Ryan!" Ray couldn't stop laughing.

"Alrighty then....Zack man. When the heck did you start liking Katie, and WHY didn't you tell me?!"

"I started liking her two years ago, and I didn't tell you because I thought you liked her."

"Well I don't and didn't."

"Good to know. Tomika...what's the worst thing you ever did?" Tomika smiled mischievously.

"Its actually kind of funny. When I was little, my mom was shopping and I was in my stroller. My mom wasn't looking and I grabbed a stuffed animal off the shelf and took it home. The alarm didn't even go off. I still have that teddy bear." Everyone laughed.

"Ray, I've got a question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why don't you go to school?"

"What are you talking about? I go to Hills."

"No, I mean why don't you attend actual school...why don't you take classes?" Everyone looked at Ray.

"I, sadly to say...am a middle school dropout. Needed money for bills, and school was boring, so I started working at age...what was it? Eleven? Yeah Eleven. Alright...Gordon...Who do you like?" Gordon blushed.

"Marta. In fact...Marta, will you go out with me?" She nodded and gave him a hug.

"Well that worked out really well. I'd say it's time for sleep."

"But it's only three in the morning!" Katie complained. "Let's play seven minutes in heaven."

"Let's not and say we did." Ray told her. "Cuz I'm not making out with anyone. Ryan would kill me!"

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" Freddy asked confused.

"Don't get jealous just yet Jones." Ray teased. "No he's not my boyfriend, but he's the closest thing I have to a brother...which means he should be calling.....right about..." she started counting down on her fingers. "Now." Her cell phone rang.

"Hey Ryan. Yeah I'm fine....hanging with the band...yes the boys too...we're just chillin. We were about to play seven minutes in heaven." She winked at Katie who started laughing. "I know, I know, you don't trust any of these guys...EWW NO! I'd never hook up with Jones! That's nasty!...WHAT!" she looked at Freddy. "He wants to talk to you Jones.""Hello?...Hey Ryan. No man I won't hook up with Ray...that's just wrong. I don't like her like that!...Yeah I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid....Alright man, bye." He hung up. "Wow, he's over protective." Ray nodded."Welcome to my world. Let's watch some movies!" Tomika popped in a DVD and they started watching Halloween Resurrection. It seemed as though almost everyone was paired off. Ray was hanging out with the guys that didn't pair off with one of the girls. When Michael Myers broke the mirror all of the girls screamed while Ray and the guys started cracking up."That never gets old!" she laughed imitating the murderer. Freddy fell to the ground pretending to die."Can we please not watch this anymore?" Tomika asked. Lawrence put his arm around her."Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's all fake remember?""Yeah Mika, Lawrence will keep you safe." Frankie said while everyone started making kissing noises. The two blushed."Shut up."

* * *

The end of that chapter....PLZ R&R !!!!!! It means a lot to me!!!


	8. Merry Christmas

**Thank You's:**

**saxaphonebaby lol i'll forgive u....i'm glad u like it. **

**sk8erpunkGCpnay thanks 4 the suggestion...i hope the summary is better now, if not lemmie know. **

**maroonedpirate11yay! I was shooting for funny :-) **

**NevaChicka **

**jamiemarie33 I'm so happy u think it's that great!!!**

Here's the chapter sorry it took me so long, i couldn't log in for a few days.

* * *

Merry Christmas  
  
December came quickly for the band, and everyone was excited for the Holiday dance. It was nothing fancy, but it meant that all secret couples would be out and about...so they wouldn't be so secret anymore. The dance would be held on Christmas Eve. Katie and Ray were at the mall a week before the dance so that Katie could find a good outfit. Ray didn't really want to be there...she wasn't the shopping type, but she needed to get some stuff at the electronics store.

"Katie, that's the millionth outfit you've tried on! Pick one already!" Ray complained.

"Shut up Ray! I have to find the perfect one. Zack _has_ to like it. Now, which skirt do you like better? The black one, or the red one?"

"Black, but red would be more festive." Ray said, not really paying attention because she saw Freddy and Zack enter the store. She smirked. "But of course, you could always ask lover boy." Katie gasped.

"What! He's here?! Hide me!" Katie ran back into the dressing rooms. Zack spotted Ray and the two boys headed over.

"Hey Ray...what are you doing here by yourself?" Zack asked.

"I'm not here alone Zack...Katie's hiding from you...she doesn't want you to see her in an outfit she might buy...But I think she should get your opinion on it. It's not like it's the prom or anything."

"Come on Katie! Come out!" Freddy called into the dressing room. Katie came out in her regular clothes.

"I've picked out what I'm going to wear Ray, so it's going to have to be a surprise." Zack frowned.

"But I really wanted to see it." She hugged him.

"Well you're just going to have to wait. Wanna get some food?" Zack nodded.

"You guys wanna come?" Zack asked.

"No way man! I don't want to be stuck with the two love birds!" Ray said holding her hands up. "I'm going to get some stuff from Best Buy and Models...I'll meet up with you three later."

"Hey you're not leaving me with them! I'm going with you!" Freddy exclaimed and followed her out of the store.

"They're hopeless." Katie said rolling her eyes. Zack hugged her.

"Naah, they'll figure it out soon enough. Come on, let's go eat."

Freddy and Ray made their way to Best Buy, and were checking out CDs not really talking about anything in general, except their favorite bands.

"So, who's going with who to the dance?" Ray asked.

"Well, Tomika is going with Lawrence, Leonard with Alicia, Gordon and Marta, Katie and Zack, and I think Summer is going with Marco."

"You mean she's not going with you?" Ray said innocently, "I thought you two would be going together...you'd make the perfect couple." Freddy chuckled.

"She asked me, but I turned her down. I only like her as a good friend. Nothing more. Are you going to be there?"

"Me?" Ray asked disbelievingly. "Why would I go?" Freddy shrugged.

"I dunno....maybe you had to work or something...or I thought Derek might ask you." Ray burst out laughing.

"Derek!? Gross! I'd rather go with Joey!" She stopped laughing, "But seriously, who are you going with?"

"I dunno..." "Jones! Its your school dance, you have to go! You're the one I wanna get the dirt from about Katie and Zack."

"Then why don't you go yourself?"

"Because I don't go to the school. Duh! Now why don't you have a date?"

"I didn't ask anyone. I don't like anyone."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." Ray said sarcastically.

"Well I do like someone, but I don't think she likes me." He told her truthfully as she paid for her CDs.

"Dude, you'll never know until you ask her."

"How should I ask her though? Give me an example. I've never actually asked anyone out that I really liked as much as I like her."

"You like her a lot huh?" He nodded. They took a seat on a bench as Ray thought. "Well, you could always sing her a song. Girls love that." She suggested.

"Out of the question! I don't sing for anyone but my shower."

"Alright, then you can send her a bunch of flowers and a note asking....that's like the biggest cliché of them all." Freddy laughed.

"Yeah like I'd do something like that!"

"Well, I'm out of ideas...let's go to Models!" She suggested getting up. She gagged as they looked through the windows of some stores.

"You don't like shopping do you?"

"Not girly stuff like skirts and frilly junk. I like Models, and sports stuff, and of course electronics and music. I'm actually thinking about taking up an instrument or something...dunno what yet."

"Why don't you sing?"

"Me?! Sing! That's a good one Jones. I'd break glass if I ever sang."

"You might actually be good. Come on, sing something."

"Nope. I won't sing for you until you sing for me." Freddy smiled at her mischieviously.

"Well, you can always come into the shower with me." He said hugging her from behind. She pulled away and punched him in the arm playfully.

"You perv! That'll never happen. Will you stop hitting on me! Your future girlfriend won't like that very much." she didn't stop smiling until they saw Summer and Marco walking towards them. Marco saw them first, winked, and pulled Summer into a store so that she wouldn't see them.

"I always knew I liked that kid." Ray said smiling again. Freddy sighed in relief. If Summer saw them together, she'd flip...but she did seem to be having a good time with Marco, so maybe she'd forget about him.

"So Jones, what's new in your life? How's Joey?" Ray asked breaking the silence between them as they entered Models.

"Well, my mom and dad got pissed at me because I got drunk two nights ago...but they forgot to ground me which worked out...they're really thinking about not letting me play for the band anymore, but that won't happen cuz I'll just play anyway. Joey's doing fine...he misses you though, which is rare for him. I don't understand why he likes you so much."

"I have a way with little kids. Your parents can't take you out of the band! You guys are going to get signed! I heard one of the scouts talking about it at your last gig at the club! They asked me what I thought of you guys, and I told them that you guys were the best band that ever played at the club. You'll definitely get signed!"

"Are you serious?!" Freddy exclaimed. "Are they going to call Summer?!" Ray nodded. "Ray you're the greatest!" He picked her up and twirled her around in the middle of the store. She was laughing.

"Put me down Jones! I know it's good news, but you don't have to thank me, you guys were the ones who played." He put her down.

"Yeah but _you_ got us the gig! Thank you thank you thank you!" Zack and Katie came in and joined in with the thanking.

"Why are we thanking Ray?" Zack asked once they stopped.

"BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO GET SIGNED IF SUMMER AGREES!" Freddy screamed. People in the store started looking at him weird.

"I think we should leave now....Freddy's starting to scare people." Katie whispered. They all left the mall and went their separate ways.

That Monday in school everyone was talking about the dance. Tomika and Katie were talking about how they were going to get there. Everyone agreed that they would all go as a group and then split into pairs so that the guys wouldn't have to wait for the girls. Ray came over and sat next to Katie.

"So, you all excited about the dance?" she asked pretending to be preppy.

"You betcha!" Tomika exclaimed equally as preppy. "So, are you going to show up anyway?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah right! I don't think so Mika."

"Why not?"

"Can't, I've got some stuff I have to do."

"Like what?' asked Freddy and Zack who came over to sit by them.

"I promised some of the guys that I would go to the pool hall and shoot a couple with them."

"Then we'll come."

"Yeah. We have to keep you out of trouble." Freddy teased.

"No way! You guys can't come watch me work!" Ray scolded. "Go to your dance."

"Work?" Zack asked.

"Ray don't you dare think about hustling again!" Katie exclaimed.

"I was kidding. Sheesh. I'm not going to the pool hall that night. You guys are really gullible." Katie smacked her beside the head.

"Don't scare me like that! You promised me you wouldn't hustle anymore."

Ray rolled her eyes. "I know, I know...I won't hustle anymore." She assured Katie, she leaned to Freddy's ear, "But that doesn't mean I won't find other stuff to do." He fought back the laughter. Katie gave them an odd look as if saying _'what are you two up to?'_

At the end of the day, Freddy had detention again so he had to stay after school. His English grades were up so Ray no longer tutored him, and he didn't have to spend his detention with Mr. Bard. No, his detention was spent in the lunch room, just sitting there doing homework for an hour. He had a brilliant idea suddenly pop into his head. Once he was done serving detention he rushed out of the school in hopes of catching Ray. Luckily she was about to get onto her bike when he saw her.

"Ray wait!" he called. She looked over at him and took her helmet off.

"What's up Jones?" she asked. He panted, out of breath from running.

"I...hang on....I have something to tell you."

* * *

It was the night of the dance. Everyone was excited. The girls showed up in two cars, and the guys in one as they had borrowed Dewey's van. They were shocked when they saw the girls. They looked amazing.

"Katie?" Zack asked walking up to her. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her mid calves and had a slit up one side, and a green top with a low cut.

"Hey Zack." She said happily. He gave her a hug and kiss hello.

"Where's Freddy?"

"No clue...I don't think he's coming." Zack shrugged. Just then they heard a motorcycle enter the school driveway. It was Freddy, with someone on the back. The girl had on black pants and a red shirt that had a criss- cross top. When she removed her helmet they all gasped...it was Ray.

Katie ran up and hugged her. "Ray you made it!!!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah...If Jones hadn't invited me, I probably wouldn't have come." Ray told her. Katie looked back and forth between Ray and Freddy.

"Are...Are you two together?? Like came as a couple?" Katie asked. Freddy nodded and put his arm around Ray.

"Better believe it." Freddy gave Ray a kiss on the cheek. Everyone's jaws dropped. No one had expected them to come together. The dance went along nicely. Ray and Freddy were wreaking havoc amongst the couples by holding mistletoe above them so they had to kiss. They danced together, but not to any slow songs.

"So, do you think they'll stay together for long?" Katie asked Zack.

"They should...I mean they're like perfect for each other." Katie nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"Time for you two to kiss!" They heard Ray and Freddy say sweetly holding the mistletoe above them. Katie blushed and Zack kissed her.

"Why don't you two kiss?" Zack asked.

"Because I don't kiss on the lips on the first date." Ray said matter- o-factly. "I don't care what the holiday is." She and Freddy ran off before anyone could grab the mistletoe from them and make them kiss. They went over to one of the tables and Ray sat of Freddy's lap while he whispered something in her ear. She couldn't stop laughing, and he was smiling.

"I wonder what he's telling her." Katie thought aloud.

"Then why don' you go find out." Zack suggested. Katie nodded and went over to Freddy and Ray.

"If you'll excuse me, we need to have a girl chat." Ray looked up.

"Yeah, okay sure." Freddy frowned as Ray walked away with Katie to the bathroom. Zack and Freddy went over to the buffet table.

"Alright man, what's going on? I mean I'm happy for you and all, but what made you decide to ask her out so quickly? It took me almost two years to ask Katie out."

"I dunno Zack, it's just something about her...she's just a great girl."

_In the girls room....._

"So Ray, do you really like Freddy?" Katie asked. Ray nodded.

"Yeah. He's funny, sarcastic, and not afraid of what people think. I could get used to having a normal relationship for once." Ray told her. Katie smiled.

"So...what was he whispering in your ear?"

"Sweet nothings." Ray replied holding in a laugh.

"Like what?" Katie asked eagerly.

"No literally, he was goofing around saying 'sweet nothings, sweet nothings, I'm whispering sweet nothings in your ear.'" Ray laughed. Katie burst into giggles.

"You've got to be kidding me! Can't he be romantic for one second in his entire life?!"

"We're talking about Jones here Katie."

At the end of the night everyone was really tired. The cafeteria was full of partied out, done-in teenagers. There were even a group of drunk ones...you see, Ray and Freddy spiked the punch.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Ray smiled giving Freddy a quick hug. Katie looked at her weird.

"What do you mean?" Freddy smiled mischievously.

"Ray and I weren't actually out on a date...We faked it for laughs." Zack punched him.

"You mean it was all a lie?!"

"Yeah man. I thought you of all people would have realized that." Freddy grinned, grabbing Ray's hand. They rushed to his bike before anyone could yell at them, which they already were. Freddy drove her back to her house.

"Well that was fun." Freddy laughed.

"Yeah, you should have asked that girl to go with you though. I don't think she would have turned you down. It's not so bad being your girlfriend." Ray started walking towards the big house, in hopes of Freddy driving away. But he didn't. In fact he started walking her to the door.

"Ray I know you don't live in this house." He walked her to the other house. "I'll see you around...You going to come to my house for New Year's?" he asked seriously. She smiled.

"I'll think about it." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Good night Jones, and Happy Holidays." "Good night Ray." He smiled and walked back to his bike.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter...PLZ ReViEw...u know u wanna!!! :-D**

****

**ShOrTsTaCk**


	9. And A Not So Happy New Year

**Sorry for not updating sooner...had loads of stuff 2 do...plus i wuz a lil dissapointed by only 2 reviews, but the reviews were VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!!!**

****

**Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH:**

jamiemarie33

maroonedpirate11

**u 2 are the only ones who reviewd the past chapter!**

* * *

And A Not So Happy New Year  
  
Everyone was over Freddy's house for New Year's Eve. They were partying it up in his basement. They had channel 7 on so that they could watch the ball drop, and were blasting CDs. Luckily Freddy's parents were staying home and making sure that Joey didn't come down and bother them. It turned out that Summer and Marco were going out, and quite happy about it, so Summer was being civil to Ray, even though they still weren't considered friends. Zack and Freddy cleared some space for dancing, and they hooked up their equipment so that they could jam if they wanted to. Katie also brought over a karaoke machine. She and Ray were singing along to a pop song, pretending to be all preppy. Tomika joined in and all three girls started doing completely slutty moves. They eventually all ended up on the ground from laughing too hard.

"Hey guys! Let's play It's a Long Way To the Top!" Zack called. Everyone got to their positions and started playing. Each person got a solo. At the end Ray gave them a standing ovation."That was great...You guys never told me how you all started playing. How'd that happen?" The band looked at each other and started laughing. Eventually they told her the whole story, laughing the whole way."So you're saying that Dewey posed as your teacher and no one noticed that he was a fraud?""We did...we just didn't want to tell anyone. We were having too much fun." Leonard told her. She nodded in agreement."If only I had been there...I would have LOVED to see you guys when you sucked." She said sweetly."I never sucked." Freddy told her. Everyone laughed."Yeah, sure, alright Freddy. So we'll just forget when Dewey first showed you how to play drums then." Katie said teasingly. Freddy pouted in mock sadness."I have good news everyone." Summer announced. "We're going to get signed and start working on out first CD at the end of the school year!" Everyone started screaming in excitement."Everyone get ready! Its time for the countdown!" Lawrence yelled. Everyone started counting down."Ten...""Ray, I need to ask you something." Freddy said seriously."Nine!""Okay, shoot.""Eight!""Will you go out with me?""Seven!""No Joke?""Six!""No joke.""Five!""Umm...Alright...just don't rush me alright?""Four!" Freddy nodded and gave her a hug. Katie and Zack heard the whole thing."Three! Two! One!""HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted. Ray gave Freddy a kiss on the cheek and he hugged her tighter. Zack and Katie kissed, as did all the other old couples."So, what happened to that other girl?" Ray asked teasingly."Well," Freddy put his arm around her. "I didn't end up liking her as much as I thought." He smiled."So, are you two going out now? Like seriously going out?" asked Katie. Ray nodded."Yeah." They spent the rest of the night playing songs and partying it up. Eventually everyone started leaving, and Ray was the last one at the house. She was helping Freddy clean up a bit when the doorbell rang."Ray, your Daddy's here!" Joey called. He had answered the door because the butler was off for the holidays. Ray paled. _How'd he get here? How'd he know I was here?_ She rushed upstairs. Freddy wasn't far behind. They were at the end of the hallway when Freddy saw a man with brown hair looking around the entryway. It was easy to tell that he was drunk."Ray, I don't think you should go with him." Freddy whispered. She gave him a kiss on the cheek."I'll be fine. He just needs me to take him home. I'm gonna drive him. I'll be back later for my bike okay?" She walked over to the man. "Let's go home Dad. You need to sober up.""Larry told meh yew were heere." He said slurring his words. "S's a nice place...Why'd yew tell meh yew was at Ryan's?""I had a change of plans Dad." She led him out the door."Thatsa lie. Don't yew lie to meh like yer mother!" He raised his voice. They were now in the street, by the parked car."I'm not lying Dad."Freddy watched from one of the windows. He wanted to make sure she was alright. He saw Ray's Dad smack her across the face."Mom! Dad! Call 9-1-1! Quick!" His parents rushed to him."What's wrong sweetie?" Freddy opened the front door and pointed to the street where Mr. Shaw was beating Ray. He slammed her into the car door."Don't lie to meh yew sslut! Shouldda known...s's a nice house!""Dad you promised! You promised!" Freddy ran out of the house, his dad not far behind. The screaming had caught the attention of everyone on the block. Zack rushed out of his house (_he's Freddy's neighbor in my story_) just in time to stop Freddy from getting in the way of one of the blows. Mrs. Jones had called the cops and was holding Joey back, who was crying. Mr. Jones tried to talk to Mr. Shaw."Sir! You may be her father, but you have no right –""Sshuddup! Stupid slut deserves it. Jus like her mother!" Mr. Shaw punched Ray again and she fell to the ground. Something popped. He grabbed a bottle from inside the car and broke it on the hood."Sir! Stop this right now!" Mr. Jones ordered, not really knowing what else to do. Ray was trying to get up. She had some shallow cuts on her face."Dad stop! You promised! You said you'd get help!" He flailed the broken bottle at her, and cut her weakly in the arm. Sirens became louder and louder until a police car broke through the crowd of people. Two officers grabbed Mr. Shaw. Officer Marks got out of one of the cars and ran to Reina. She tried to get up, but her right arm couldn't support her weight."Ray, Ray are you alright?" he asked."He promised! HE PROMISED!" she shouted. "He said it'd stop Marks!" she cried. Marks hugged her. Then he realized her arm."Did it pop out again?" she nodded. Freddy, Zack, and Mr. Jones were by her now."Pop it in." She told him."Did her shoulder pop out?" Mr. Jones asked. Marks nodded. "I'm a doctor, I'll set it back in." He grabbed her shoulder and upper arm."One...two...three!" he pushed the joint back in. She cried out in pain."Shit!" she gasped. Tears still streaming down her face. She watched as her dad was put in the cop car and taken away."Ray, we'll get you to the hospital if anything is broken.""Nothing's broken. He didn't hit me hard enough. I'll be fine. Just need to get some band aids and go home." She tried to stand but fell back down, still in shock. Freddy and Zack caught her."You can't stay home alone." Marks told her. "Stay with Ryan.""She can stay with us until I see her fit to go home." Mr. Jones told Marks. "Freddy'll get the pull out couch set up.""I-I couldn't do that Mr. Jones...I have no clothes at your house and that'd be too much trouble for you.""No it wouldn't Reina. We love having you over the house.""Yeah, and you can wear my clothes." Freddy told her. "They'll be a little baggy, but they'll fit. Come on Ray.""But my dad...""He's not going home Ray. He's gonna serve hard time. Court case and all because of all the witnesses. You're going to have to testify this time Ray. You have to fight against him." Marks told her. She looked at the ground. "We'll talk about it later. Now, I want you to get cleaned up. You'll stay in the Jones's care until I say so." Ray nodded."If I'm going to be staying with you Mr. Jones, then I think you should know something about me." Mr. Jones rose his hand."We know all about your issues with the police Reina. I asked the principle at Pascack Hills about you and he told me everything. Don't worry about it.""Thank you Sir." Freddy and Zack helped her inside, and Zack went back home."So Officer, how long as this been going on without anyone saying anything?" Mr. Jones asked."Things have been said Sir, but we never had enough evidence to put him away. Ray's never pressed charges.""Why's that?""That's not something I know Sir. You'll have to ask Ray." Mr. Jones nodded and walked into the house. Marks entered his car and left. Things are finally starting to look up for Ray...she'll be fine now. He thought.Freddy sat Ray down in the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet for peroxide."I knew you shouldn't have gone with him." Freddy muttered."Shut up Jones. It really wasn't that bad.""Not that bad?! He could have killed you! Now keep still." He softly dabbed the cuts on her face from when she fell. She flinched. After he was done he gave her some blue sweatpants and a black T-shirt. She took a shower and came out clean. They bandaged her worse cuts and went to the basement. Ray laid down on the pull-out couch and Freddy turned out the lights."Hey Jones?" she asked quietly. He stopped on his way to his room."Yeah?" No reply. "Ray what's the matter?""This is going to sound really weird, but can you stay in here?" Freddy gave a small smirk."Yeah sure. Let me just get changed." He came back in a pair of black pajama pants, no shirt, and laid down beside her."You alright now?" Ray nodded."I just get scared when he gets like that...like he's gonna come and find me in the middle of the night.""Don't worry, I won't let him near you." They were quiet for a while."Freddy?" Ray whispered."Yup?" He was shocked. It was the first time she'd called him by his first name."Thanks." She rolled over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Freddy wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest, draping an arm across his waist."No problem babe, no problem."

* * *

The next morning Freddy woke up to an empty bed. He went to the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. There, he heard voices and decided to do a little eavesdropping. He opened the door a crack and saw Ray eating breakfast with Joey."Ray?""Yeah little man?" she knelt by his chair."Does it still hurt?" He traced his hand along the cuts on her face."A little bit, but it'll be better soon.""Ray, why does your daddy hurt you?" Ray pulled him onto her lap."My daddy drinks a lot, and gets really drunk. Do you know what that means?" Joey nodded, "Well some people are happy drunks, but my dad was a mean drunk. He'd get really mad at me when he was drunk, so he'd hit me." Ray explained."My daddy drinks sometimes, will he hit me?" Joey asked."No little man. Your dad's a good guy. Mine was bad.""Freddy's gotten drunk before." Joey told her. "He yelled at me...what if he hits me?" Ray kissed the top of his head."You've got nothing to worry about Joey. Freddy won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that." She grabbed a napkin and pen. "Here's my cell phone number. If you ever think someone is going to hurt you, or anyone else, I want you to call the cops and then call me." Joey nodded and gave her a hug. "Now I believe that your friends are waiting for you outside, so go have fun." Joey nodded and ran off. Ray started cleaning up. Freddy took this chance to go in."So, my brother gets your number before I do?" He asked teasingly while wrapping his arms around her. She smiled."Maybe I like him better."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter...gonna take me a while 2 get the next one posted...got soccer practice and summer reading...SRY :-( PLZ review!!! It'll keep me from ending my story here!


End file.
